Dark Lies
by insaincat
Summary: Dipper hasnt seen Bill in over 20 years, so when he suddenly comes back to see Dipper nearly broken, he decides to stay and help. Dipper isnt so sure at first, but when he sees his kids cling to him, 'alright, he can stay.' But to wonder what will happen now with Bill and Dipper? One is not to say! M for Bill's language and some stuff... Other pairings may be included.
1. Chapter 1

"DAAAADDDDDYYYYY~!" a voice of a little girl rang out.

Dipper squeezed his eyes shut even more as he tried to swat the small hand away from his nose.

"Daaadddyyy!" The voice cried out as he felt the weight on his stomach seemed to jump up and down.

"What..?" He groaned.

"Im hungry!" he heard a pout in the voice. Dipper opened his eyes to see a ten year old girl with brown puffy hair, bright blue eyes, braces, and wearing a giraffe onesie p.j. It was his second youngest, Joanna. Next to her, sitting on the foot of the bed was Joanna's twin brother. Alfred had brown hair that was neatly brushed, little duller blue eyes, braces (but only at the bottom of his teeth), and wearing a brown dog onesie p.j.

Joanna looked alot like his twin sister, Mabel, and honestly, she was. 'Mini Mabes' was Grunkle Stan's nickname for her. While Alfred was alot like Dipper, he was also very different. Alfred was quite, a calm atmosphere always hung around him. He was considered the fighting child, since he had been prone to sickness even before he was born. But the way he was, no one would have originally thought that. Alfred was very attached to books and his sister. He liked to learn, doesn't really get bullied at all. Not everyone liked him though, but they liked his sister. He was always quite no one really minded his company. And sometimes even, he was pleasant to talk to. Alfred is known to be 'book smart', and Joanna 'street smart'. Its what kept them so close together. They needed each other's smart. Much like he and Mabel when they were around there age.

"Get off or I'll never get up." he muttered, wiping the sleep from his eyes. Alfred gave a curtsy nod and Joanna nodded so hard, he swore her head was ganna pop off, and got off him. Dipper extended his arms up as far as he could for a quick stretch before throwing them forward to pull himself up. He got off his bed and to his feet, which were met by a stained rug. Alfred slid off the bed and left the room with Joanna, who skipped happily to the dinning room. Dipper did a few stretches before following him in his worn out t-shirt and striped boxers.

To greet him in the dinning room were not only his twins, but his half daughter holding his baby girl. His half daughter, Rickey, was about 16, her hair blond and her eyes green, following her other father's traits with the eyes. She wore devilish clothes that made Dipper's skin prick. It was not only goth, in that case he didnt mind, but it also revealed a bit to much. But his baby daughter, Angelica, was the exact opposite. As her name stated, she was a perfect angel. Bright brown eyes that shone brighter than the son, and brown thick hair that grounded her to the earth. Even though they were practically Devil and Angel, they were like Joanna and Alfred. They were inseparable. Though, Rickey tried not to show it.

Dipper shuffled to the cabinets and pulled out a bowl and some Crunch cereal. Once he had two bowls done and over with, he set them on the table that was just a few feet away. The two twins scrambled onto their chairs and began eating away. Rickey walked over and handed Angelica to him with a look of discuss, but it didn't seem true in her eyes. Angelica mumbled a response from being handled, but clang to her father's shirt right away. Dipper held her one arm as he got her bottle ready. She was One and 5 months, able to eat moshed food, but Dipper preferred her to keep drinking bottles.

"Im going to Dans tonight." Rickey muttered, not directly talking to her father as she texted on her smart phone to a friend.

"No, your not." was Dipper's reply. Rickey only rolled her eyes and rolled away out of the dinning room.

The rest of the day went by as it usually did on Saturday. He got his kids ready for the day, let them play for an hour or two while Dipper prepared lunch ahead of time. Had his kids bathe after they played, gave them a snack, and took them shopping. Rickey stayed home, as usual, while Dipper took the other three with him. After, they ended up eating out, went home, let them play more. Dipper studied a bit supernatural stuff with Alfred before working on bills. When it came time, they ate their lunch instead of dinner. He let the twin's have computer time before going to bed. Of coarse right before going to bed he had to read his twins a story and sang to Angelica till she fell asleep. After, he fought with his ex over the phone before drinking for about an hour and then going to bed.

Every day was the same, a horrible pain that only itched to get worse. His children made it bearable though. He missed his twin sister, who was over in Chicago at the moment. She would text him at least once a day, and when she called, he would talk his problems away. It would be a while before he would see his sister again though.  
But he would live eather way. He had to, for his children.


	2. Carnival

HEADS UP! Ganna use my own bill!

* * *

Friday was the same as Saturday... Most of it at least..

He got his three youngest ready for the day after feeding them, let them play for an hour or two before giving them a bath, a snack, and going out shopping because he totally forgot toilet paper. After Joanna begged for a half a million things at the store, he got the three a toy of their choosing, before leaving the store. Once again, it had taken lot longer than expected and they ended up eating out.

Mc. Donalds again. He really started to hate it, honestly. The cheap food was bland, the expensive food was even blander. He didnt get why he liked it when he was a kid, nor why his kids liked it. It was probably the same reason. It was un-healthy, that was one of the reasons. His kids wanted the usual, while he didnt bother to get a thing. As his kids ate, he fed Angelica.

After they left, Joanna spotted a carnival a few blocks away and begged her father's ear's off. It took a while, but Dipper gave up and took them to the carnival.

Dipper was annoyed and tired to the bone.. Why... WHY did he do this again? Joanna begged and begged with all her might with everything. Alfred only begged with his eyes. The carnival had everything a kid could ever wanted. Sure, there were things he would like too. But not right now.

Alfred spotted the Ferris Wheel and looked to Dipper with the biggest eyes ever. Reminded him greatly of Mabel's puppy dog eyes, but his had been mastered a bit more quickly. Dipper gave a rough sigh.  
"Joanna, want to ride the Ferris Wheel?" Dipper looked down to his daughter who then spotted the giant wheel and nodded with delight. "Alright."

Dipper bought tickets and stood in a huge line. Ugh. This... was going to be hell... Soon, people lined up after them as the line slowly got shorter.

Dipper's neck hair's shot up, a wave of goose-bumps over ridding him, forcing him to shiver to rid of them. But they wouldn't go, instead they bumps enlarged as he sensed the person behind him get closer. His heart jumped when he felt the person behind him breathing on his neck, and getting closer by the minute. Angelica felt his jump for she clenched his shirt tighter and made a noise.

Dipper craned his neck over his shoulder to say 'Excuse you' and make the guy back off but froze at what he saw. A very tall lean man stood very close behind him, oblivious to personal space. Golden blond hair was neatly brushed until half way down his head, then it flared out wide, and on top of his head was a very large curl at the top of his head. Kinda reminded one of a triangle. A very tall top-hat oddly sat on his head, but Dipper swore it floated a centimeter above his head. The man's eyes.. eye.. was a dark gold, his pupils slits like a cat's, but a bit longer. An black triangle eye patch was place on his left eye. He had first A.I.D bandage wrap around his mouth and a sloppy mouth on it that look like it had been drawn in by marker. He wore a very expensive outfit that made you wonder, if he was so rich, why didnt he go somewhere ells? His tailor coat was golden yellow with an odd pattern on it, and his slacks, under shirt, shoes, and very triangle bow-tie was black. He had Gold triangle buttons on his undershirt too. He wore gloves that were mostly black and flared out, but an inch on the rim of the gloves were the same golden yellow with the same pattern as his coat.  
The man's eye was half closed, his eye lashes long as he hung his head a few inches away from his shoulder.

Joanna and Alfred watched the man.

All Dipper could do was stare at him. This guy reminded him of someone.. who was it again...?

Joanna must have noticed his stare for something she saw often when he was trying to remember something.. or someone. "Whose the weird yellow guy, Daddy?" She spoke up breaking the non-existent silence.

"So much yellow.." Dipper heard Alfred mutter. He could tell Alfred's face was skewed up trying to make since of the triangle man.

The sloppy drawn in mouth drew to a wide evil grin, with a quite hush voice (still higher pitched), "Hello again.. Pine Tree.."

Dipper's eyes widened as he stood in horror..ish. Mostly surprise. "B-bill...?" he stuttered in disbelief.


	3. Fuck naw bitch

"B-Bill!?" Dipper stuttered in disbelief.

The hand drawn mouth's grin grew even wider and pulled back flaring his arms out a bit, "You remember!" the man, Bill, said with an over exaggerated grin.

"Why the h-... Why wouldnt I? You almost killed me last I saw you." Dipper glared at the man.

Alfred frowned and tugged on Dipper's shirt. "Daddy?" Dipper looked down to him and saw worry in the child's eyes. Dipper looked up and around and found a gold fish game close by. Somewhere he could watch easy.

"Joanna. Alfred." he said, pulling three dollars out of his pocket which sparked Joanna's attention away from the man behind them. "Why dont you go play that game over there. I know our fish at home is getting lonely." he smiled sweetly and handed Alfred the money. They both nodded and ran to the booth to play.

"What do you want, Bill?" Dipper sighed and turned slightly to Bill, making sure to keep an eye on the twins. Angelica saw Bill for the first time and immediately wanted Bill to hold her. She made grabby hands, but Dipper ignored them.

"What? Cant I check up on my favorite meat sack from time to time?" Bill asked innocently with a pouting lip before looking down to Angelica and smiled again. Dipper tried to back up, but the crowd around them was packed tight. Bill moved closer, the people behind him moving an inch closer as well. Lines for this stuff was always compact in California.

"Bill. Its been nearly 20 years since I'v seen you. If you wanted to check up on me 'from time to time.' I would have seen you at least once in the last 20 years." Dipper glared.

"19 years, to be exact. And I'v been busy, of coarse. Not like you would understand that, being a meat sack and all." Bill mocked.

 _Oh. You have no idea._

"And arnt you forgetting something?" Bill drawled his sentence out. Dipper had heard this line many times before. Many being when his ex and him were still together and she had gotten something new.

"You look very nice." Dipper said out of habit, but made sure that there was no meaning behind it.

Bill scoffed, his eye flashing red for a split second. "My meat sack form!" he revealed.

"Bill." Dipper let his eyes leave the twin's back for a second to look at Bill in the eyes. "You look nothing like a human." Bill gave an offended look, but over did it a bit. "Look. No human has ears like an elf, cat eyes, and a bandaged mouth with a moving marker mouth." Dipper explained. "Nor does any human dress like _that_ to a local carnival."

Bill frowned. "Well, _I_ do." he said with a 'humph' and crossed his arms.

Dipper rolled his eyes and went back to watching the twins. Dipper paused, Bill watching his eyes shift in confusion before the pupils narrowed to an inhumanly small dot. "Wheres the twins..?" Dipper felt his heart drop into his stomach once he realized that the two wernt where they should be. He started to spin dramatically in every which way to see if he could find his two. Bill watched in amusement. Human bodies were pretty flexible, specially Dipper's.

After all these years, Bill would have guessed that Dipper would look pretty funny looking when he grew up. But it seems the exact opposite found him. Geez, the meat sack of a tree didnt even get that 'beer belly' most father of little meat sacks get. Dipper was pretty lean but more muscular than anything. With the cover of little meat sacks, he looks like any normal father.. but he looks like a first time father more.. but after peeling a few 'children' away, you can start to see under the sheets. Though, his sloppy clothes cover most of it up, you can still see the large muscles in his arms. They made the tiny meat sack took even smaller. Speaking of the tiny meat sack, the thing kept reaching for him.

Dipper gave up trying to see them in his field of vision and left the line to search for his missing twins. Bill followed closely, watching Dipper's eyes. He watched them as Dipper scanned over every nook and cranny, along with the largest spaces there are. Bill narrowed his own eye as he watched Dipper's pupils narrow and widen, and even at one point, turn into slits thinner than his own, quickly enough that one could think that it was morse code, but most definitely not a human thing.

Dipper continued to search, starting to panic if only he wasn't panicking already. It took him thirty minutes before he just stopped, closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and focused. Bill was watching him, and after what seemed like forever to bill, Dipper's eyes snapped open, spun around, and started marching. Bill followed, wondering if Dipper was going crazy. Pine Tree suddenly acted like he KNEW the EXACT SPOT, the twins were in. Of coarse Bill knew where they were, and he had waited for Dipper to ask him, but he never did.

To Bill's surprise, Dipper did know the exact spot the twins were at. Alfred was near the Porta Potties, waiting, looking worried. "ALFRED." Dipper's voice blazed, if that was even possible. Dipper, well... he was VERY angry.

Alfred snapped around and instantly shrunk back at the sight of his father. "Sh-she, Joanna is in the..." his voice trailed off, his eyes darting back and forth from Dipper to the blue plastic out houses before looking to the dirt bellow him.

"Did I tell you it was OK to do this WITH OUT telling me?!" Dipper glared at his son, Angelica wincing at his booming voice. Dipper, when he wanted, had a very powerful voice. It was enough to have the crowed near by quite down at look at them.

Alfred started to squirm under the people's watch. "Im sorry." he whispered.

Dipper took a deep breath and his facial features showed he was calm. Lol. Far from it. "I forgive you. As long as you dont do it again. Joanna, I know your there. Get over here now." he ordered with a calm sweet voice. His face was calm and sweet as well. He even was smiling lightly, honey coating it, Bill guessed. Joanna stepped out of the third out house down, and smiled sheepishly and walked up next to her twin. Dipper smiled a bit more. "Your both grounded for a month." he said sweetly. Joanna's shipping smile dropped, and Dipper's did too. "Were going home. NOW."

"W-what?! Thats not fair! I had to pee!" Joanna complained, trailing behind her father.

"You could have told me in a few seconds." Dipper stated. Alfred trailed on the other side of Dipper, and Bill was behind them all, following of coarse. Dipper loaded the three into the car before going and getting in the drivers seat before pausing at Bill who looked like he was getting in too. "Your not coming Bill. Stay away from my kids." And with that, they left with out Bill.


	4. Fucking Dorito is touching my couch

Dipper was obviously furious with his children's act as they drove home. Joanna and Alfred knew better than to make a peep when their father was like this. Angelica however, was still a baby and started crying as they left the carnival. She cried the whole ride home. At a stop light Dipper got a text from Rickey, his eldest. _'Going to Dan's.'_ to which he replied with ' _Your not going',_ and she replied with _'Already there.'_ Dipper sighed and put his phone down in the cup holder. He did not want to deal with this right now.

Dan... Was an ok guy.. But his friends wernt.. And his friends were almost **always** over. So he never wanted Rickey to go to his house alone. Especially alone. But to his slight relief, he got another text on his next stop light. _'Brenda's over, so is Marco and Star.'_ He let a heavy sigh out. Brenda was Dan's older sister and she often reminded him alot of Wendy. Red hair, often relaxed, but didn't take shit from nobody. He also knew a little bit about Marco and Star. They lived about 30 minuets away, but they would often somehow appear out of know where and hang out. Marco was a handsome Spanish boy who was fairly good at Karate. Star was living at Marco's home to attend their school, though her family was alien. She was very odd and supper hyperactive, just like his sister, Mabel. In all honesty, the two reminded himself of Mabel and him when they were just 12 and exploring and maybe even still innocent. Eather way, he felt better knowing that those three were there to keep his daughter out of danger.

The rest of the ride was silent, excusing Angelica's cries, and Dipper seemed to calm. Apparently it was enough to let Joanna shift in her seat and cough before quieting down again. She didn't dare to do anything ells.

When they arrived at their home, which was much like any other suburb home, Dipper slipped out of his seat and went to get his crying baby out. Joanna slipped out of the car with out a creek, and before Alfred could get out, Dipper tossed him the keys to the house. "Go straight to your room." He muttered as he unstrapped Angelica out of the car-seat. Neather of the twins dared to disobey. At least until they saw what awaited them in the living-room.

Joanna shrieked, catching Dipper's attention, as he was pulling the baby out of the seat, and ran, carefully, to see what was wrong. There sat a fucking dorito on their couch. Getting their nice-ish couch all dirty with his dorito-ness. Or at least that's what Dipper said in his head. There sat the same tall lean yellow one-eyed triangle man that they had meet earlier, sitting on his couch. Dipper let out a low growl. He did NOT want to deal with the dorito's shit right now.

Bill was waiting for Dipper and his new offspring of more Pines to enter the house. He WAS thinking of giving them a house warming gift by setting everything on fire. At least he did until he meet the house dog. A little caramel Pug watched him, occasionally growling, with a tag that called her 'Princess'. This little Pug was most definitely NOT a Pug. So he grabbed the dog and sat on the couch and awaited for Dipper to tell him that their seemed to be an infestation in his house. For a while, his gaze was fixed on the door. It was at least until the dog FUCKING BIT HIM just as the door opened to reveal two small twins. The female of the twins, to of which Dipper had refereed her to as, Joanna, shrieked with seeing him have a grip on their dog. He let the dog go and it ran to the twins in a defensive manner. They must have taken this little monster in with out realizing what it really was. How long have they had it? But he quickly dropped the thought Dipper half jogged, half trotted up to his twins, and the only thing Bill could hear from his mind was 'Fucking dorito touched my couch!' and nothing more. It was like the tree was blocking off his thoughts.

Alfred stood, eyes wide at Bill untill his father touched his head. He blinked a few times and looked up at Dipper, who was staring straight at Bill. "Take your sister in your room. Dont leave until I say so." His father instructed him. Alfred grabbed Joanna's hand and lead her away. Angelica also had stopped crying at the sight of Bill and was making grabby hands at him again. Dipper always feared her favorite collor was Yellow or Gold.. "What do you want, Bill?" Dipper sighed and adjusted Angelica so that she was sitting on his hip. Dipper grew some fin hips, Bill noted.

"I think Im going to stick around for a little while." The dream demon hummed, crossing his legs. "You seem be even more of a magnet for the odd... stuff... now days. Its interesting, really." he cooed.

"You dont just 'Stick around' unless it aids you in someway, Bill. Now tell me what your even doing outside of Gravity Falls.." It was more of a statement than a question, but Dipper's voice seemed tired. As if he'd been tired for years. Or worn.. Or both.

Bill swatted away Dipper's question. "Pish Posh. I need a reason to visit my favorite meat sack? Thought you'd missed me." A small smile grew, but was gravely disappointing with Dipper's lack of reaction. Dipper was home, he was no longer out in the open, around people. He didnt need to act like he wasnt tired. And Bill noticed that as well. Dipper looked out right exhausted. Has he always looked that way? "If you really want me to go, I guess we can make it easier for the both of us.." Bill's smile dropped.

Dipper quirked a brow in slight interest. "What..?"

Bill paused for a few seconds before continuing, his facial features seemed very confused and stressed. "Im a dream demon. Im _THE_ Dream demon.. I can read minds.." he paused again. Dipper had a feeling he knew what he was going to say next. And soon enough, he was right. "So why cant I read _your_ mind, or any other little 'you' in this.. building..?" Bill grew very serious.

This only made Dipper smile. Though it was a lopsided tired smile, he obviously was enjoying Bill's confusion. Dipper licked his lips and adjusted Angelica again before replying to the dorito, "Thats for me to know, and you to hopefully never find out." he purred. "I answered, now leave."

Bill let out a low growl, his eye starting to turn red along with the tips of his hair. "To bad, Pine Tree." He said through getting teeth. "Im not leaving until I know." Bill took a breath and exhaled, his eye turning back to normal along with his hair. "So I guess your stuck with me. Of coarse, It'll be easier if you just tell me."

Dipper let out a groan. If he'd tell Bill, Bill would stay eather way. This was going to be a pain in his ass.

* * *

Alien often means something your not used to, but often refers to other countries or states and what not.

Review please!


	5. Bill and Angel

As Bill said, and Dipper dread, the demon was there the next morning. Bill had no intention of leaving and Dipper knew the demon wouldn't until he exorcised him. Even then it might not work. Bill was a lot more powerful than the last time he saw him. He could feel the change. Bill watched the father aid his children through the morning. Heating and seasoning the unfertilized eggs and shredded potato. Serving the 'food' to his children before taking care of his youngest with a white powder mixed with warm water, who drank it happily. After the small one drank to her fill, Dipper put her over his shoulder with a towel and started to gently pat her back. She let out a few burps now and then. After, he placed the tiny Angelica, to which Bill started calling her 'Angel', in a sort of bouncing contraption with wheels and left the twins to watch over her for a bilt. When Dipper did not come to the kitchen again, Bill started to wonder about the house in search for him. Not being able to read one's mind was simply aggravating and frustrating.

When Bill did find Dipper, he was slightly surprised to see the no longer boy, meditating. But what really got to Bill was the position of his hands. Dipper sat on his bed with crossed legs, back straight, eyes closed, shoulders relaxed, and one cupped hand below a lose gripped hand, which he held to the middle of his stomach. Bill recognized the hand sign as the moon and the Sun. Very few used that form for meditation. It was one few knew about.

"Yes, Bill?" A calm voice broke the silence.

"Where did you learn that." Bill hissed in a semi-curious tone.

"None of your business." Dipper's eyes slowly opened. Bill swore that he saw blue fading from Dipper's eyes. "Now out. I have to dress." He ordered Bill as he let his hands fall into his lap before getting off his bed.

Bill scrunched his nose and sniffed, "I don't see why I have too… I mean.." Bill gave a smug smile, "...I've seen you naked countless of times." He was obviously referring to the point that he was pretty much 'The All Seeing Eye of God' and how he knew what was going on all the time. Even so, Dipper couldn't help but fluster at the demon's words.

"Out!" Dipper threw a pillow to the demon's face, who just simply caught the gentle object.

"Alright, mister grumpy pants." Bill laughed in his annoying voice that Dipper knew so well since he was a kid, and left the room… With the pellow. Great. Where was he going to find it later. The kids always had a knack for hiding large objects in places one would never think of until it was too late. Even so, he started to dress. He felt like today he would be babysitting another's kid… Which wasn't exactly something on his bucket list.

Bill stared down and the little Angel at his feet in her odd contraption that allowed her to move throughout the house. She stared at Bill and Bill stared at her. For the longest time, it felt like a contest. Who could stare the longest? Who would blink first? What was this human nonsense game called? Contest of Staring? Staring Contest? Yes. That was it. The two were doing a staring contest. After a while, admittedly it was a while even to Bill, the little one blinked before squirming. Bill cocked an eyebrow as she scooted her rolling bouncing contraption to the living room and stared out the window for a moment before looking back at Bill and making a squeaking noise. What was up with this kid? Even for a young human child such as she, he couldn't hear shit! What was up with this family?!

Bill had moved just as Dipper's room door opened. "Bout time, Pine Tree!" Bill smiled, to which Dipper respond by a role of the eyes.

"Angelica. Don't get too close to the window. You know better." Dipper motioned his youngest over to him, which she obeyed.

"Well, arnt you stricked for a human." Bill mocked.

"You dont know the dangers out there to a child." Dipper growled. Bill seemed to perk up with Dipper's response and dark glazed eyes. Something was up. There was always something up, ever since he met the boy. But it was stronger now. The Pines family always did attract unwanted danger.

Hours had passed, the twins were playing outside while on watch of Rickey and Dipper. However, Dipper was only half paying attention as he worked on some overdue things he called 'Work', to which for the first time since their meeting again, he heard 'God damn bills. Costing so much. Oh god. Did the water bill rise? Shit. Going to have to cut shower time in half', from Dipper's mind. This obviously meant that either Bill had broken down the wall, or Dipper had allowed him to hear such, which was probably the case since he couldn't hear anything else after that. Rickey, was only half paying attention as well. She sunbathed in her small amount of clothing, which Bill never understood, while texting, only to occasionally look up at the twins and the baby.

The twins played in a blown up kiddie pool that Dipper had bought last summer, that was still good. They splashed in the water, giggling uncontrollably, including the quiet one, and played with the water toys that had been set out for them. The day seemed nice to them, unlike it did to Bill. Bill didnt see or feel anything special about today. Angelica was sitting on the grass, next to Dipper. She looked over to Bill, who was standing in the shade, leaning against the dusky blue colored house. He looked back at her. She blinked. He blinked. She smiled. He smiled a toothy drawn in grin, to which she replied by uncontrollable giggling. Bill smiled at her. This kid wasn't so bad.

The giggling caught Dipper's attention, for he nudged her gently with his leg. The tiny child cooed and climbed into his lap. Honestly, it was astonishing how the children reacted so quickly to the smallest movements made by their father. In all of history had Bill rarely encountered this. It was like they had been trained. It was like Dipper was their leader. He commanded, they obeyed without question. Or.. at least it seemed that way. They were all still so young, even for humans, and Bill had not yet observed enough.

The rest of the day went on calmly. At least it did until Angelica hit her face with one of her toys and started bawling. Loud cried echoed through the house. The twins jolted, but carried on with their things, already used to this occurrence. To them, it was a surprise it hadn't happened sooner. The cries continued, getting louder by the second. Bill watched the little Angel cry. She was sure as hell loud for a human at that age. It didn't bother him, but it was a bit annoying. The cries continued until Rickey came into the room and picked her up. The baby suckled her thumb for a moment before looking to Bill. Her thumb came out of her mouth and she started to cry again. Her cries weren't as loud as earlier, but they still meant something.

Rickey panicked for a moment. "Oh god. Why are you crying now? Do you want something?" The young woman started to look around before she noticed that her baby sister had been looking at Bill. The girl groaned. "Not him. Angie, can't you just do without?" But when the baby's cries became louder and more forced, Rickey knew the answer. "Fine." The girl walked over to Bill. "Know how to hold a baby?" she sighed.

"Uh…" Bill's eyes darted from Angel, to Rickey, to the Twins. "Depends on the 'baby" he smiled. That didn't seem to answer the kid's question, for she just furrowed her brows with a frown and a glare accompanying them. "Yes. I do." Bill was quick to reply. This girl was an older sister, and a bit like a mother to the three younger ones. She helped care for them, giving her a motherly instinct. That would help her in the future. Rickey handed Angel to Bill, and he cradled the child within his arms. He seemed to be uncomfortable, and unsure. He was uncomfortable and unsure. He knew how to cradle a baby, he had just never done it before in this body.

Angelica shifted in his discomfort and thin boney arms, but found comfort in them nevertheless, her crying came to a hult. She stared at him, the red in her eyes and face fading. Humans were so odd. After a while, she craned her head back, almost making Bill drop her. Rickey jumped up, ready to grab her if needed, but Bill caught balance again. She obviously wanted to look at something, so he awkwardly shifted her up in a sitting position on one of his arms, while his larger hand supported her back. She stared at the window. Bill followed her eyes and saw nothing. She blinked and looked to Bill and smiled.

That's when Dipper came in the room, but paused at seeing Bill hold his precious baby. Rickey backed off, sensing her father's anger. Bill sensed it too. Pine Tree's eyes were narrow, the hair on his skin standing. But he didn't seem mad at Bill. No. It was something else. Dipper stormed over and took his daughter from Bill, who did nothing to protest.

"How did the call with mom go?" Rickey softly spoke up. Ah. So that was it. That was why Pine Tree was fuming.

Dipper muttered a response heard by only Angelica and Bill. "Great." He heard the grit in his teeth. "Just fucking, great." came more quiet than the last before he spoke up louder. "Its getting late. Alfred, Joanna. Get ready for Dinner. You too, Rickey." He spoke, keeping his voice even. The three felt that they shouldn't protest today. And they did as told.

Dipper cradled Angelica for some time, but when he turned to leave, that's when Bill spoke. "Everything alright there, Pine Tree?" He asked in a hush voice.

"When did you start caring." The man spat at the demon before taking his leave from the livingroom. When Dipper seemed to calm down, later that day, the tense aura in the air had seemed to have thinned out more. The rest of the night went on smoothly.


	6. Real Life Problems

Two hours before the youngest's bed time, the mother came to pick her children up. Bill was holding Angel again, she wouldn't stop crying until he held her. Now, she rests her head on Bill's shoulder, trying to fight the sleep overcoming her. Bill quickly got over the awkwardness of the whole thing, and Rickey, he named her Unicorn (something about her screamed unicorn), taught him how to cradle the baby. The mother came in the house after a knock on the door, only to quirk a brow at Bill. She seemed a bit suspicious of him holding the young child.

The woman had blond bleached hair and blue eyes. She was fairly tall and thin, and a friendly atmosphere hung around her. She seemed in her late 20's. "Dipper, who is this…?" she asked with a smile.

"This… is Bill." Dipper said flatly. "And yes. That… Bill." he replied just as the woman was opening her mouth, only to close it again. The woman frowned slightly. She seemed to know about him. "Kids, go get your things."

"Can we talk, Dipper?" The woman suddenly spoke with a sweet voice.

Dipper paused. He knew this voice. It was the same voice that his ex-wife used to beg him for forgiveness of cheating on him. His shoulders became stiff as the woman led him outside. Charlotte was his ex's name. And that was the same woman now standing in front of him, outside, with the door shut behind them.

"Look… I've been thinking." She began. Dipper sucked in a breath. Oh. This was going to be bad. "And… Maybe… its best.. if the kids stay with me." she tried to break it to him gently, but it came down with full force as he felt his heart drop to his stomach. "I just think it would be best for them."

For a moment, he just stared at her wide eyed, mouth slightly in agape. "W-what..!?" He stuttered to find his words. He couldn't believe she was doing this. "N-no! Absolutely not! Its out of the question!"

"It's not a question." Dipper felt his heart sink lower at her words. "Im taking the kids into full custody. I'f you'd like, Rickey can choose. But I think it's kind of obvious who she'd rather be with. I already took this to the judge, and he agreed. If you have a problem with it, you can take it to court."

She can't do this to him! Not after all he lost. He can't lose them too! "Charlotte, are you serious?! You know they're the only family I have left."

"You have Mabel."

"Mabel is across the whole country. She's been so busy, she hasn't called! I have hardly no friends. I have nothing! You took everything. The only thing I had, is the kids. And I love them. And your boyfriend-"

"Im engaged to him." She cut in. Dipper once again stared at her wide eyed. Oh hell no.

"You don't even know him that well!" Dipper growled.

Bill was watching and listening in by the window. And for a moment, he saw Dipper's eyes flash red.

"And you're willing to let the kids sleep in the same roof with some… Stranger?! And he's like, way older than you!" Dipper had always been polite to his ex-wife's boyfriend. He was hiding a lot of things inside. But he was letting them all out now. What he thought of…

"Tad isn't a stranger! You are! You and your sister would disappear for weeks on end! And you never told me where you were going! I found guns in our garage, Dipper. GUNS. You don't let kids hang around a house full of guns, you just don't! And Tad is normal. . Unlike YOU, and your little THING that you do. I don't know what it is. I don't know if it's witchcraft, satanism, what. All those circles in the basement with symbols in them…" Bill's ear perked up with this. So Pine Tree is still into it, huh? "It's just not a thing they should be around!"

Dipper was fuming at this point. "We had a JOB. I told you that. And some of the places we went to were dangerous! I didn't want you following. And you also know that these guns are LICENSED. And there are many people who let kids shoot a gun, much less BE NEAR THEM. And you know perfectly well what those are. I TAUGHT you how to make them! It's perfectly fine for them to be around this stuff! They get taught things most people wouldn't! Some things that could save their LIFE!"

"Why the hell is Bill here then! Didn't you say he was a psycho demon that tried to kill you when you were young?!"

"Bill can't do ANYTHING inside the barrier, Charlotte. You ALSO know that!"

The bickering continued, and for quite a while it did. Bill adventually lost interest however, as 'Charlotte', kept bringing the same points up over and over again. That's when he noticed the twins standing in the living room doorway. They both looked concerned as they held their bags full of their things in their hands. They couldn't hear exactly what was being said on the outside of the house, but they could tell it was a fight.

Angel shifted in the discomforting aura that hung around them, but she stayed silent in Bill's arms. Bill saw no reason to comfort the kids. Why should he care? The only thing he cares about is why he couldn't do anything to Dipper and his children. Maybe that 'barrier' that Dipper mentioned had something to do with it. He would have to pester the Tree about it later. All of a sudden, it became quite. The door to the house swung open. Dipper looked depressed at first, but quickly pushed that feeling away when he saw his children, and instead, was a smile. Bill could see the strain of the smile though.

After some 'farewell's and 'Cya next week's, the children were off with their mother. After Dipper could no longer see the car, he went back inside and sunk into the couch after slamming the door closed.. Which he didn't do often. Bill watched in silence as the grown man let out whimpers in his hands. Dipper had his hands cupping his face, as he hunched over his lap, the only thing supporting him from falling was his elbows that were planted into his legs. Dipper's shoulders would shake now and then. Dipper, who Bill has seen this week as a very sturdy man, looked crippled and torn, just like when he was younger. He looked like he was younger. Dipper looked 12 again, to Bill.

After some time, Dipper stopped crying, Bill came to that conclusion earlier, and wiped his wet hands on his jeans as he sniffed. His face completely red, just as his eyes were bloodshot. Tears still trickled down his face and it made Bill want to hurl. Humans were so disgusting. But even so, he couldn't help but feel slight pity for the man. Even so, he didn't comfort him. This was Pine Tree's problem. Not his. Dipper shoved his left hand into his left pocket and pulled out his phone, and with some clicks, he pulled it to his ear. A ringing noise echoed softly from the phone. But after a few rings, a cheery voice spoke up. "Hi. This is Mabel Pines." The voice spoke.

"Hey, Mabel-" Dipper was cut off.

"Thought this was me speaking, didn't you? *snort* Sorry to disappoint. But i'm unavailable right now. So if you'd be as kind as to leave a message, that would be really awesome, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can! *Beeep*" The voice ended.

For moment, Dipper didn't say a word, but instead took a deep breath to calm his shaky voice. "Hey, Mabel. Its Dipper. Something.. uh.. Happened… and I could really use your help right now. So.. Call me as soon as you get this..ok? Bye." he looked down at his phone and closed the call. The brown haired man let out yet another sigh, this one, sounding more exhausted than the last. Oooohh. So this is why Dipper seemed so worn. He was depressed. Duh. Why hasn't Bill thought of this sooner? Humans are always depressed. And Dipper was really depressed, it seemed.

Dipper shifted, his fingers combing his hair. He could feel Bill's eye on him. He really didn't want to deal with Bill right now. He wanted a drink… But it was probably better if he didn't. When he was depressed with no one to truly talk to, one drink would turn into two, and two would turn into four, and so forth. And knowing his past experiences, he would probably do something really stupid, and then Bill would never let him live it down. So, instead, he got up and headed to his room. Bill didn't bother to follow, he knew that Dipper was just going to sulk in bed. And he was oh so very right... but not in the way Bill imagined.

The next morning, Dipper received a text message from a friend.

"Ganna have to cancel today's plans. Wife is in a fit. Srry :\" Dipper groaned and placed the phone back on the night stand. Dipper could have really used going out with his friend that day. But staying home was the second best thing. Bill was surprisingly quiet the rest of the day. Well.. he was actually there for half of the day, but then left to do some 'errands'. Dipper hopped he wouldn't come back. But surprise, surprise. He was there the next morning.

Today, Dipper had work. He had work from Tuesday to Friday. But sometimes, he would have to do all week. Dipper's job was unknown to not only Bill, but his family too, as Bill had found out through Rickey. Today, Bill was going to find out exactly what Dipper's occupation was. Dipper was off to an unusually early start. 4 in the morning is when he was out the door, which meant he was up earlier. Bill had only gotten back 10 minutes before Dipper left.

"I wanna come!" Bill followed with a hop in his steps.

"No." Dipper replied sternly like he was talking to a hyperactive dog.

"But-"

"Bill, don't make me repeat myself" the human threatened. Bill gave a pout as he watched Dipper drive away. Well. If Dipper wouldn't bring him, he'd just have to go himself.

Following Pine Tree's car was easy. He had planned to scare Dipper when he arrived at his work, but there was now a problem. Dipper worked in a hospital (who would have guessed?) and there seemed to be a barrier that he couldn't get through. Like a giant bubble that he couldn't pop. Dipper seemed to get in just fine, so it must have meant to ward away demons like himself. He looked but couldn't find what was causing the barrier or the weak point of it. Barriers always had a weak point, but this one didn't seem to. Maybe it did, but he just couldn't find it. Either way, this barrier was oddly huge. Barriers this big always required large amounts of energy, and this strong of one too. So, find the thing providing the energy, cut it off, and were all good. But once again, he was unable to find such a thing. It must have been within the barrier.

After a while, Bill got tired of trying and left to find something more entertaining. He could always try again tomorrow anyways. However, the next day was just the same. Bill couldn't get in, or find its weakest area, or find the provider for that energy. The next day he made sure to go extra extra early, but still no luck. It was Thursday morning, and Bill was so done with this.

"Pine Tree! Why can't I enter that damn hospital?!" Bill demanded an answer.

"Thats a relief. If it couldn't keep you at bay, those other things would surely get in." Dipper replied to the whining demon.

"What other things?" Bill paused his whining.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Dipper smiled as he slipped on his shoe. Bill growled at his response. He'd pester Dipper more, but he knew that this new Dipper wouldn't let anything slip past his lips… yet… More investigation was in order.


	7. Dumpling Soup

Friday morning, Dipper stayed home. Apparently he only worked from Monday to Thursday(?). When questioned, he only replied with, 'They don't need any help'. When questioned what exactly was his job at the flesh bag repair shop, he'd reply with, 'None of your business', like most of the answers Bill received from him. And each time, Bill pouted. The demon really hated not knowing what was going on. He's supposed to be the one hiding everything! Not Pine Tree! But he'll figure it out. No matter what. Dipper's mind was like a puzzle. One waiting to be solved. He had solved it before, the only difference is that there is a few more pieces.. and the level.. was insanely high. He'll figure it out. No matter what. Though the demon denied such, that was slowly becoming the reason to stick around. Bill enjoyed games. Good games. Dipper was now one of them.

When the clock hit 5 pm, there came a knock at the door. Dipper quickly reached toward the door to answer it, turning towards Bill before answering, "Be on your best behavior."

"When have I not?" Bill's smile was sly and cheeky. Dipper studied the demon for a moment longer before opening the door. Before Dipper could process who it was, though he already knew, two small children rushed in and tackled Bill to the ground, the tall demon landing with an 'Oaf!'.

"You're still here, Triangle man!" The young female with bouncy curls exclaimed. It was clear, by her voice, that Joanna had returned, and next to her was Alfred.

Bill sucked in a breath after having the air, unexpectedly, knocked out of him before replying to her, "Of course I am! Why would I leave?! You two are the greatest!" he gave them a squeezing hug. Both giggled and squirmed as Dipper watched them play with the dangerous being in their living room. Well.. He was mostly harmless for now, at least. He then turned back to the doorway just as Ricki walked in, holding Angelica's few things. He looked to his ex, who was currently holding Angelica in her arms, her eyes watching Bill. He could see that she was uncertain of this, but he knew very well he could take care of Bill. He wasn't that weak defenceless 12 year old kid from before. He was much more than that, now. He could take care of his own. He could 'take care' of Bill.

"He won't hurt them." Dipper gave a reassuring smile.

"You don't know that." She replied with ice in her voice.

"He wouldn't get a chance. I'd cut off his head before any harm came to them." Physically and mentally. "They'll be fine, Charlotte."

Charlotte's eyes flickered to Dipper for a moment before handing Angelica to him, who shifted into her father's arms quickly, and looked back to Bill.

"I don't want to trust you, Dipper. Not with this. But…" She looked to him again. "If you think they are safe… You never did go against your word."

"And that part of me still stands." he smiled softly. She sighed and waved, turning her back to Dipper, giving a one last quick glance at Bill, worry overshadowing her face, and then she left.

The children were giggly about Bill's stay. They thought of him as a fun uncle… Or their father's boyfriend. They never did have a problem with different relationships and forms of love. But all well knowing their father would deny it, they decided to keep their mouths shut for now. They would have to tell Bill sometime though. Ricki dropped Angelica's things in the room they shared while Dipper set the twin's things in theirs. Even though he had tidied up things, he knew well that they would mess it up again before they left on sunday night.

After some light rough housing with Bill, keeping Angelica out of it, the twins settled down on the couch when their father turned on the T.V to a station called 'Cartoon Network', where 'The Amazing World Of Gumball' was being played. It always reminded him of some kids he knew a few years back, at least by the way they acted. Bill watched the twins drift onto the couch in amazement. "It's like hypnosis." He muttered before, too, drifting on the couch in a hypnotic statement. Dipper couldn't help but chuckle to himself at Bill's actions. Bill was like a kid. How he didn't see it all those years ago, he didn't know. Now it was clear as day. Bill was like a child, drawn in quite easily by silly entertainment. All of this reminded Dipper of when he was younger, when he and Mabel were unstoppable and inseparable. When he thought he was grown, since he was a pre teen, and desperatly tried to stop such 'Childish Acts', but ended up being convinced by Mabel that not even preteens or teens, would grow up untill they hit their middle 20's. But in truth, Dipper still today liked to play childish games. Even as an adult, he was still at heart, a bit of a child.

Chuckling to himself of the fond memories, he headed to the kitchen and began preparing for supper. Dumpling soup was Ricki's favorite and it was her day to pick what she wanted. Thus he pulled out the necessary ingredients and started to put them together. Even in his past relationships, Dipper had always been the cook. Mabel had forced him to take a cooking class in Highschool and in College with her, and he had never expected to like it as much as he did. Though he had never cooked before in his life before then, the teacher, which was sometimes Mabel, said he had a natural gift for picking out and blending the best ingredients together. People always seemed happy when they ate his cooking, so he kept at it. Apparently he was so good, now his kids don't like eating at their mother's, where her boyfriend mostly cooks. He was a very good cook, but according to them, he was better. Must have been because of those classes Mabel forced him to take.

As he kneaded the bread, someone snuck up behind him. There was no gentle creeks of one of his own trying to scare him. Reaching out with thin lanky arms, sudden large hands grabbed Dipper's waist, earning no jump as expected. "Enough people try that, nowadays it's near impossible to scare me."

A slight pout on Bill's face was obvious, even if he wasn't facing him. Bill thought for a moment before a immense grin split on his drawn on mouth. "But I bet your'e…" He drawled out, his slim fingers making their way onto his stomach and down. Dipper stiffened at this. Shit. Bill's grin grew wider. "...TICKLISH!" Fingers suddenly digging into Dipper's lower stomach before prancing everywhere in that area. Dipper let out a yelp before bursting into laughter. Damn. He knew that area was really sensitive to that sort of stuff. Dipper wiggled around, laughing, as he tried to escape Bill's ticklish cage. Of coarse, flower from the dough went everywhere. Why wouldn't it? Though not much, flour came to rest on their heads and on the floor as Dipper tried to get away from Bill.

"S-St-aph" Dipper managed to wring out, as he was not able to breath. He started to cripple down on the floor before collapsing. Bill let him as the man gasped for air. As soon as Pine Tree would get up, Bill would attack him again, Dipper knew this. That's the kind of demon he was. Kick ya when you're down and defenceless. Such an ass.

Ricki watched from the doorway, as the two adults played their childish game of Tickle War. She could tell Bill hadn't expected what her dad would do next due to his sudden yelp, pay back. She rolled her eyes at the childish scenery and left the two alone but smiled fondly when she knew she wouldn't be seen. Her dad was in such high spirits, laughing so carefree. Usually it was at least a bit stressed. She hadn't heard this in a long time. Maybe the twins were right. Sure, Bill hadn't been here as nearly as long to know, but so far, maybe Bill was a good break for her dad.

A buzz. She unpocketed her phone to see she got a text from Dan;

Dan: Wanna hang out tonight?

Ricki: Nah. Dads making my fav. You know how that goes. Dude. You should come over for dinner. Dad's dumplings are hella ;D

Dan: That sounds fucking awesome. Your so lucky your dad's such a great cook. Just for dinner, ya?

Ricki: Unless you want to stay longer ;)

Dan: Nah, I got homework to do.

Dan: Unless…

Dan: You wanna work on it with me?

Ricki: Yis.

Dan: Alright. I'll be over in 10.

And that was the end of that.

"DAD! Dan's coming over for dinner!" She called, hearing a 'fine' in return.

"I wish she'd ask me first." Dipper muttered as he forced Bill to aid in cleaning the mess they made.

When he bent over, Bill got a fine view, Bill thought to himself before shuddering at the disgusting thought. _Disgusting humanish body,_ Bill thought to himself. It's not that Dipper wasn't attractive, wait… Banish that thought. Banish it now. Fuck. Whats wrong with him? Being active in the human world for a few years was taking a toll on him, but this had never done this before. Whatever. Baniiisshhhhhhh ok. It's gone. He's good now.

Dipper looked too bill and cocked a brow at the demon's intense stare at him, and squirmed under the harsh gaze. "Humm… Bill?"

Bill's serious intense gaze was broken at the mention of his name, "What's up, Pine Tree?"

Dipper made a face before turning back and continued cleaning, "Nothing". Bill shrugged and continued to watch the human work. When Dipper noticed this, Bill was scolded for not helping and was forced to finish cleaning while Dipper cooked.

Another Buzz. Ricki pulled out her cellphone again, seeing she got a text from her mother.

Mom: Do me a favor and keep an eye on Bill.

Ricki: Sounds like a demand too me

Mom: *?

Ricki: Alright

Ricki: But I don't get why ur so worried.

Ricki: Bills…

Ricki: Odd. But nice

Mom: Did your dad tell you anything about him?

Ricki: No

Ricki: But Bill says they're old friends or something, idk.

Mom: Well, Bill is not to be trusted.

Mom: He is just as manipulative as he is charming.

Ricki: idk bout u, but Angie likes him alot. And you know her judgment on ppl is good.

Mom: Angelica likes him?!

Mom: omg, no.

Ricki: Bill calls her Angel for some reason. Tho I guess that's a common nick.

Mom: Nuh uh. I refuse. Keep Angelica away from him.

Ricki: Mom.

Ricki: Your over reacting.

Ricki: Bill's fine. I can feel it. I'll keep an eye on him if it makes you feel any better, like you asked.

Mom: …

Mom: Can't really force you to do anything. Fine.

Mom: Love you, honey.

Ricki: Love you too, mom.

Ricki went to the living room to check on the twins, who were still mindlessly watching T.V. She sat down next to them and waited for Dan.

They all had a nice Dinner with their two guests, Dan and Bill, who Dipper refused to call a guest and more like an 'intruder'. Bill was cracking jokes half the time, making one of the twins, or Dipper, choke on their food, whether it be because of laughter, or surprise. Dan seemed to like Bill a lot, given how he aided the continuation of horrid jokes that were so bad, they all couldn't help but laugh anyways. Bill hardly touched his food, given the few nibbles he had in his dumplings just to try them. Bill commented on how they were the best he's ever had, and then followed that with a comment saying he rarely eats anyways, and he usually ignores the flavor. Dan and Ricki gave him a look and wondered if he liked to starve himself and if they should worry. But when looking to Dipper, who seemed unfazed by this, they ignored it thinking it probably was alright.

Dan and Ricki retreated to Ricki's room to study and played some heavy metal tunes. Bill gritted his teeth, "That sounds horrible."

"It's their thing." Dipper replied, washing the dishes that were left. "What music do you like?"

"Pine Tree, i'm hurt. I'd thought you'd know me by now." Bill put a hand to his chest and pouted.

"Lemme guess. Nails on chalkboard, horrific banshee screeching, the screams of all that are crushed by your might?" Dipper listed off noises.

"While those are all great to listen to, I also favor a bit of the classics. Like Mosarch, for example. 20's are alright too, I suppose. Of course there are others, but those are not of this world." Bill corrected, and Dipper took things too note. Bill liked 20's. Who knew?

Silence.

More Silence.

"So..." Silence broken. "... Unicorn." It was Bill who broke it.

"What about her?" Dipper didn't bother to look up.

"She's pretty old for someone in their thirties."

"She's not mine." Dipper said flattly.

Bill blinked. "Were you two still together when she was born."

"Yes."

"Oh. Wow. That really sucks, Pine Tree. Humans are so not persistent." Bill frowned, hardly feeling bad for him.

"Well… It happens. So… Nothing I could do." The 'could' seemed to linger in the air, Bill seeming too study it.

"Could?" Bill repeated. "You mean you can do something now? To change it?" Bill waited for a reply, but none came. Bill smiled. Dipper let a piece of information slip, 'could' means before, which means he has the ability to change it. And thinking of the subject, if it happened again, it means he had the ability to force it too not happen. Maybe Bill was over thinking it, but he felt like he hit the nail on the head. Somehow, this had to do with why Dipper was capable of such a strong barrier, which limited Bill to the bare minimum. Bill watched Dipper finishing his work, seeming slightly in thought as he did so. He seemed very guarded while Bill was near, but he hardly showed it.

Bill decided to change the subject a bit, "Are the twins and Angel your's then?"

"Yes." Was Dipper's only reply. Bill gave a lopsided frown at the lack of response as the man dried his hands off with a dish towel.

"Got any other meat bag you want to mate with?" Bill tried again.

"What?" Dipper looked to him like he was mad. His

brain processed Bill's words, translating them like another language. 'Got anyone you like?' is what Bill had meant. Dipper chewed on his lip for a moment while in thought. He didn't like anyone that he could remember. Well. He had sex every now and then, a friend with benefits thing. "No."

Bill was actually about to elaborate what he meant, but Dipper seemed too get it. "Really?" Bill pressed.

"I mean, Luci is a real hottie, and his wife is gorgeous too, but they aren't looking for a third party to join their weird relationship. And besides, I don't just ask all my crushes too go out with me. Specially when I crush easy."

"Luci?" Now where has he heard that name before?

"Lucifer"

A devil's name. How wonderful. Im sure that meat bag is fun to hand with. "Any crushes like back in the day with Red?"

"What? No. Nothing like that. That was-" Dipper gave out a chuckle at the memory of him crushing hard on his friend, Wendy, and getting absolutely nowhere with it. "That was dumb."

"Glad we can agree on something, Pine Tree."


	8. Princess

The weekend went on without a hitch, everything flowing perfectly, as if planned by fate herself. After the kids left to their mother's home, the week, too, went on without a hitch and Bill even managed the pleasure to acquaint himself with Dipper a little more.

He learned that Dipper was no longer as easy to read, as if he wore a mask on all the time, especially when he wasn't around his children, and even more so for Bill.

He learned his job had an owner, a curious fellow, a twin. Pale with brown dotted skin, a peach orange tint in his messy hair. Square glasses rested atop his nose as he wore multiple piercings in his ear with khaki shorts and sneakers. His purple hawaiian tank-top showed his chest hair openly, evidence of his laziness in regards towards dressing himself properly. All of which was tied together by a white lab-coat. He hadn't met the guy, he had just seen him once or twice walking in or out of the building. The guy once spotted Bill in his camouflage mode and gave him a smile before continuing on his merry way. Bill would have used him to gain access to the guarded building, but something inside of him screamed 'danger' whenever he saw him.

Bill learned that Dipper liked to talk to his sister over the phone or skype every night, to help calm his nerves or to help him think. He learned that Dipper had a bit of a drinking problem if he wasn't careful.

Bill had also learned that Dipper was afraid of something. What he was afraid of exactly was something Bill was trying to find out. Patience wasn't Bill's middle name, but he knew he could do it if he set his metaphorical mind to it. And that was something he would have to do if he wanted to figure out Dipper's fear.

One other thing Bill learned was that Dipper's dreams were very limited. He didn't seem to dream all that often, what he did most of the time was unknown to Bill, which bothered him seeing as this was his specialty. But when he did dream, Bill was restricted on interacting with it. Had Dipper really become as powerful as to limit a dream demon in his own realm? If so, just how did he do it? More importantly, how can he stop it?

The more Bill learned about Dipper, the more puzzle pieces appeared, creating a bigger picture to be solved. Luckily, Bill liked difficult puzzles, and he especially liked destroying them after he had solved them. Chaos was his specialty, after all.

"Oh my god Bill. You can't just ask people why they're made of flesh!" Dipper groaned as he rubbed his temples at the annoyance next to him. Dipper had just gotten home from work and his muscles were sore to the bone. Ludwig had really gone all out on him this time.

Teaching wise anyway.

"Why not?" Bill whined through a mouth full of ice cream which Dipper had given him earlier to make him shut up. That obviously didn't work as for some reason he could still talk with his mouth full.

"I don't know. Its rude? And it's not like most people know the answer to that anyway."

"Why? Don't you know? What happened to that 'science' thing?" Bill slipped the spoon out of his mouth. Dipper wasn't sure how he ate the icecream with the bandage there, much less how he put it in, but he did it anyways.

"Well. I do. But most people don't give two shits about 'science'."

"Tell me then!"

Dipper sighed and Bill took the chance to take in Dipper's complexion. It looked as if Dipper had gotten dipped in light colored caramel, his skin taking on a much darker and richer tone in comparison to when he was young, a common thing to see in California, and he found it complimented Dipper's form quite nicely.

"It's like, supposed to protect our organs. It's considered an organ itself, but its made to take the most damage, which is why it's so good at healing." Bill's eyes traced over Dipper's Biceps. Dipper felt a bit uncomfortable from the sudden attention. "I-its also made to keep your-our organs in. Could you stop staring at me?"

Bills eyes darted upward, "Why? Making you uncomfortable?" A sly smile crept onto his stupid drawn on face.

"Yes." The other crossed his arms and looked away, embarrassment tinting his cheeks. He didn't like to be watched. Especially not like this.

Bill's sly smile spread farther than the Mississippi, morphing quickly into a grin. He slipped closer to Dipper, before promptly leaning against him and tracing shapes on his chest. But Dipper had more control over himself than Bill gave him credit for, swatting away Bill's hand and getting up to leave. Bill let him, watching him go with a knowing smile. Making Pine Tree uncomfortable was Bill's favorite pass-time.

"So. What happened at work?" Bill started.

"Luds worked me to the bone." he stretched his limbs, words coming out strained. Bill watched Dipper's shirt ride up his belly lightly, catching a small glimpse of his belly-button. Dipper was very well built. _Very._ Apparently, somewhere along the timeline, Dipper had started working out. When? Bill could only guess.

Dipper paused mid-stretch to watch the large blond curl atop Bill's head bounce into a heart-like-shape and sway excitedly. The curl, was it even apart of Bill? Did it have a mind of its own? Because it surely seemed to. Was it detachable? Dipper had never been more confused in his entire life than he was at this moment as he watched the curl wag like a dog's tail.

Speaking of dog, Princess trotted out from the kitchen over to the door and sat, her curled tail wagging happily. Her sudden appearance grabbing the attention of Bill, and he was instantly on edge, and in turn, Dipper's interest shifted to why Bill was on guard at Princess's sudden appearance.

"That reminds me. What do you have against Princess? I know she bit you a while ago." Dipper asked, relaxing as his shirt dropped to his waist again.

"Course you don't know what it is. You probably let it in without knowing." Bill turned to Dipper again, sighing through his nose. Dipper let his eyes trail over to Bill's curl again, which was slightly frigid but swaying happily. Dipper wasn't sure he was comfortable with the curl's existence. "It looks so innocent to you, doesn't it Pine Tree? Why'd you even pick it up anyway? Besides for looks and stuff."

Princess looked to them, hearing that she was the point of subject. Dipper tore his eyes away from the curl to her instead, and gave her a small smile. "Guard dog. Does a damn fine job too."

The demon looked to the dog then to Dipper, eyes wide in disbelief. "Guard dog? Pine Tree! Out of all things on this earth! Even a chihuahua is more terrifying than a Pug!"

Dipper gave a smirk, a proud feeling washed over him as he watched his dog happily sit in front of the door. "You don't know what she's done."

Suddenly the dog jumped up and excitedly started spinning in a circle and only stopped a few times to bark at the door. Bill jumped back on the couch and hissed at the dog. Dipper, startled at the sudden activity, walked to the door to see what had her so excited.

"What in the-" He opened the door. "-Oh." Suddenly giant muscular chocolate arms grabbed him and pulled him into a crushing hug, Bill jumping into action worried Dipper might be crushed. Humans are so frail. Princess ran around the two men, excited about the newcomer.

Some guard dog.

The man was big and nothing but pure muscle. He was nearly dark as night and very bald, with a mustache and beard that appeared well kept. Baggy pants and a sweatshirt, even under this amount of heat, lazily hung over him. Of course Bill knew exactly who he was and his color went red as his back hunched and his eyes narrowed in a defensive manner.

"Luci…" Dipper rasped out through the crushing hug, "...can't … breath…" And with that, he was released. "Why…?" He breathed.

"Cuz I havent seen you in a while. I felt bad that I had to cancel due to my wife throwing a tantrum. She got over it, thankfully. But it was over two weeks." His voice deep. His dark brown eyes went over to Princess who was seemingly trying to get his attention by holding herself up by her front legs on his leg. "Hey there Princess." He bent down to give the dog a gentle pat on the head before picking her up and cradling her in his arms. "How'z it been?" The dog nuzzled his cheek and he in turn scratched her ear.

"It's alright. You didn't need to-"

"I wanted to, Dipshit." Dipper rolled his eyes. "Looks like you have an infestation though." Luci didn't bother to look at Bill, finding it a waste of his time.

"Huh?" He looked over to Bill who was still red as could be, even turning black a little. His eyes went to the curl again, which was in a frenzy. He briefly wondered if the curl showed how Bill was feeling inside. "Oh yeah. He won't leave."

Luci quirked a brow, "Why don't you _make_ him? I know you can do that much."

"Angelica likes him, unfortunately. So do the other kids. And it's not like he really eats."

Luci's eyes darted over to Bill then back to Dipper, "Seriously?" And with a nod from Dipper, Luci accepted Bill's presence.

"Pine Tree! Why the hell is he here?!" Bill hissed, the tips of his hair turning into a charcoal color.

"Oh. Uh… This is Lucifer. King of Hell and all that. He's a good friend of mine." Dipper gave a small smile in introduction. For some reason he acted like this was just some ordinary friend. But this was satan. The king of hell. A fallen angel.

"Also fuck buddies." Lucifer added.

Dipper's face reddened. "Lucifer!"

Lucifer grinned.

"Wait. So. Pine Tree knows what he's getting into?" Bill started, the charcoal color fading.

"Bill. Do you really think i'm that blind? Im able to limit you here, so why wouldn't I know with him?"

"Then. The pug." Bill's eyes darted toward the small pudgy dog in Satan's arms.

"Yup. Gave her to the twins when she was a small pup. They saved my ass a few times and Queenie had taken a liking to the two. She was fine with me giving them one of her pups." Lucifer spoke softly as he cradled the dog in fond memories. "And Cerberus aren't known for giving up their young very often. Only if they see that the pup may have a brighter future." Princess wagged her tail at all the attention she was receiving.

"When Rickie was small, she once wandered out of the house. Her mom freaked but Princess was able to find her. Unfortunately, she destroyed a few houses along the way, but no one was seriously injured." Dipper smiled at the dog. Bill, on the other hand, was disgusted.

It was quiet for a moment. A comfortable silence submerged in fond memories of the small dog. Bill couldn't bring himself to break the silence, his brain computing all the information it had just been given. Bill could easily understand it all, except for the part that Dipper knew what he was getting himself into, and he was fine.

"So there's a new strip club that opened up a few blocks down." Lucifer broke the silence, catching the attention of everyone in the room as he put the dog down. Princess trotted around his feet happily before running to the couch and popping down.

"Again? What's with you and strip clubs. You know. This is probably one of the reasons why your wife is so mad." Dipper crossed his arms, his smile never fading. "Why don't you invite her next time. Knowing her, she'd enjoy."

Lucifer took a moment to process this and think about the pros and cons. In all, the pros outweighed the cons dramatically and then he wondered why he did not consider such things earlier.

"Wife too?" Bill's color had mostly faded to yellow at this point, his curl bouncing in confusion.

"Oh yeah. Dip dop's great at calming her down. Even better in bed." Dipper's face reddened again. "Her and Mabel have girl time every now and again too." He pat Dipper's back which made Dipper jerk forward at the sudden force. "Kid's great with Romance."

"I've had experience, which I didn't think would happen when I was younger." Dipper explained.

"And if I know you correctly, you're bored." Lucifer stared down at Dipper with a grin, to which Dipper rolled his eyes at.

"Bill, I don't trust you, but don't burn the house down. Princess-" The dog looked at him as Dipper shifted his focus onto the dog. "Make sure he behaves." He pointed to Bill. Bill gave an over-dramatic gasp as the dog's eye twinkled in understanding. Lucifer swung an arm around his shoulders and they were gone.

Bill glared at the door for about half an hour, the dog watching him the entire time. She had a duty, after all. After a while Bill slammed the door shut, "What the hell!?" He nearly screamed, making the dog jump up and bark at him to tone down his voice. "Oh shut up." Bill growled back. "You have no authority over me."

Bill quickly learned that Princess was very demanding and she enforced the rules with an iron fist.. Or teeth.. In her case. Each time Bill would do something that wasn't allowed by Dipper, Princess would bite him, earning a pained yelp from Bill. And for a guy who liked pain, this was a bit too much. Almost as if she'd added a bit more into her fangs than she would on a normal person. Bill learned he couldn't touch her, as for some reason, she had a charm on her that only allowed her to conflict injury, as he had tried kicking her, only to be bit on the calf. He also learned that her favorite place to bite was his ass. And not only bite, but _cling and growl_. This was particularly painful and annoying.

Soon enough, Bill just left the house, preferring to be gone than to deal with _that_ thing. He knew that he was allowed to leave, or at least until he saw the damn pug chasing after him. Right. Dipper had said for her to keep an eye on him. So instead, he just vanished, favoring the mindscape instead.

With Bill gone, Princess wasn't sure what to do. She was told to watch the demon, but he was gone. So now, she'd just sniff it out, even if that meant going into the mindscape on accident. The next thing she knew, she was in the mindscape.

It was odd, seeing everything in monochrome. But she still had a job to do. So she shoved her nose to the ground and sniffed Bill out. And within 20 minutes, she found him.

Bill let out a girlish shriek at seeing the dog again, Princess barking at him to keep his voice down. How the dog was able to get into the mindscape with such ease probably had something to do with being a cerberus, and it terrified Bill. Who knew a small dog could scare a demon of immense power so much? He quickly left the mindscape and ran all over town, the dog following him the entire time. When Pine Tree said she made a good guard dog, he wasn't kidding. This thing was insane!

Dipper came home to a trembling triangular form late that night and a dog glaring holes into the triangle. Bill looked as if death had actually come for his soul for once, if he had any. Who knew such a tiny thing could scare such a demon. Of coarse, Cerberus aren't one to toy with. They are a bit more aggressive and literal than Hellhounds, though they did make a better play-mate for kids. Even so, Bill could easily kill her, if it wasn't for the charm Dipper had placed over her. He knew Princess couldn't kill Bill (pun intended), but from the looks of things, she sure could drive him mad by taking everything very literal. She clung to rules like a baby to it's mother.

Bill's eye flickered over to him before he flung himself over him and hid in the hood of Dipper's jacket, the dog following to greet her master. "Good girl." Dipper smiled and pat the small dog on the head. "You can leave him alone now."

The dog nodded and left them to the kitchen where her dry food awaited her, hungry from all that chasing.

"She gave you quite the fright, I see?"

"She doesn't give up." The small triangle grumbled. "You smell like alcohol and smut." The tips of Dipper's ears reddened. "I suppose you had a good night?"

"Better than what you can give me." Bill was in front of Dipper in his human-ish form in a flash, grabbing the human's chin to force him to look him in the eye.

"Is that a challenge?" Bill growled, bad mood settling in, color fading to a dark orange.

"No." Dipper swatted his hand away with no hesitation, no fear what so ever. "It's a fact." He walked around the demon to the bathroom. "I'm going to shower. Don't bother me."

Bill's mood had not faltered since late that evening, but as 3 a.m began to settle within the home, his grouchiness faded into an ever consuming quite. Dipper was in his room typing away on his computer, leaving, or at least he could presume, Bill to his own thoughts. Dipper enjoyed reading as well as writing, that much was obvious. He found it interesting that Dipper was currently working on a novel which was to be published later in the future. Publishing and getting people to buy was difficult, but there could be worse.

Bill closed his eye, letting his own mind slip into the land of nothing, a monochrome world only he could control. A place that was his.

He fiddled with his fingers, the world turning slightly as he did so. The world shifted more into a blur before reorganizing itself into something else. Less city, more trees. Pines to be exact. Bill was now in Gravity Falls, or the forest part of it at least. Another shift to the scenery and he was at the Mystery Shack. It was older looking than how he always knew it to be, back when the twins had spent many summers there.

The building was at the brink of collapsing, with broken boards and shifting nails, not as if wasn't before, but it still stood against nature for some reason. Perhaps it didn't belive it had finished serving its purpose, even though the two it houses were close to seeing death.

Time does seem to claim all in this world after all.

Bill passed easily through the walls of the old shack, going through rooms with a specific goal in mind. The twin's room, but different from it had once been. He had hidden something in here. Although the beds were still there, it seemed as though the attic had become a place for storage once again. Boxes big and small littered the floor, some stacked high atop of each other in attempts to save space, though it looked rather unstable. Paint was peeling off the walls completely, dust and abandoned webs covered every inch of the room.

It seemed that the room the Twins beloved room had been forgotten, left behind, nothing but a memory and a place to collect old relicts of nothingness and dust. It was meaningless now.

Bill hovered a few inches above the floor, gliding across it as his eye kept solely on the molding wood, looking for something. He passed through some boxes filled with junk before he found a small carving on the floor, a small triangle, too small for the twins to have ever noticed. So he phased through the floor and to a small opening with in it. A hollow place, too small for one to notice, but just enough room for Bill to shrink himself down and gaze upon an amulet. He was pleased it was still there.

Bill was suddenly forcibly brought back to his last-minute made body on the sofa and turned to see, and probably yell at, who had so rudely awoken him but quickly closed his mouth as soon as he saw Dipper's expression.

Dipper had a hand on Bill's shoulder, in purpose to call him back, his facial expression deep in thought, concentrating, serious which soon turned to a mixture of anger and panic. "That fucker." He breathed and vanished.

Bill blinked, eyebrows lifted in surprise that Dipper Fucking Pines was capable of teleportation. It was messy, the traces of magic left behind. Only someone panicked or new to it would leave such a mess of magic behind… Or just plain lazy. Bill guessed all three.

Bill got off his ass as the world around him warped and blurred into colors, creating something new entirely, before shifting back into something more worldly. A place, to be exact, a house. It was a flat house. One story, not including the attic and basement. Neat kept grass and bikes lay across the yard, a small garden behind it. The home wasn't particularly special, a creamy white covered it's panels. Nothing special at all.

Bill guessed Dipper was already inside.

Then came a scream.

A scream so high and loud that no banshee could surely posses. It was painful to the ears, and alarming enough to have the neighbor's lights flicker on.

It continued on, never faltering for a breath as Bill ran inside, phasing through the walls to find the source of the scream. And what he found was a bit of a surprise.

It was Angel.


	9. Hiatus Note

Sooo... Im going on Hiatus. If you check all my other works here, it will say the same thing as this.

Im very uncomfortable with my writing level at this moment and dont really want to continue posting until I feel it's right. I also wont be posting anything besides short stories in general. You probibly wont see anything for these fics until next year at best. That and I dont have any writing classes until next semester.

What am I planning on doing? Well, for starters, get better at grammar. But thats not all. Im not planning on posting a lick of anything untill I get at least a few chapters ahead That way I'll have a posting schedule for you all to look forward too, instead of dragging you on like this. I also wont be posting, or starting, any new project fics until at least one is completed. I dont want to start too many like I already have and never finish them. But dont worry! I will finish them. Im not one for dropping posted work unless its art.

If I have any more good fic ideas, i'll write them down as prompts for if I do finish a fic and want to start another, which is unlikely.

Once I finish all the fics posted now, I'll only post a fic with a schedule if the fic its self is nearly, or is, completed in my docs.

Short stories will only be posted if they are finished as well. If they have more than one chapter (Max of 5), I will post it with a weekly schedule after it has been edited by my editors. I am planning on posting a few short stories soon, so it wont be as if my whole account went on hiatus. There will still be work, but not from the bigger works. I'm also trying to downsize my story into 20-30 chapters, even if it means making the chapters themselves longer. Im sure you wouldn't mind that anyways. Means more content for you in a shorter amount of time.

Anyways, im sorry for the inconvenience. I know some of you look forward to the next chapter of this fic. Just know I wont be stopping it all together. Just know its going to be re-written and worked on to give you the best possible writings I can muster. I want to show you what I see with my writing, and I hope that when I do start doing updates again, you will be able to see it.

Sorry again and I hope you have a lovely day!

~InsainCat Productions

-UncleAuntieFeli


End file.
